Hunters in New York
by Princess of Miracles
Summary: Jun, Daisy and DemiVeemon all head off to New York to check out their future home. While there, they run into some interesting people who will become a big part of Daisy's life in the future.


"Hunters in New York"

**Part 3 of the Awakening series. Please enjoy and review!**

It had taken them a few months, but the Digimon Emperor, who was actually Ken Ichijouji, was defeated.

He had created a Digimon with the DNA he stole from others that he named Kimeramon, but he was unable to control it.

While in the base, Daisy found the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles and found that it increased her powers and allowed her to make Veemon reach a new evolution.

He became the Golden Royal Knight Magnamon and was able to beat up Kimeramon while Daisy went off to find Ken, intending on a final confrontation with the psychologically disturbed boy.

Before he could escape, she managed to catch him and used her power, or her Grace, to purge the evil that was tainting the boy and he returned to the kind hearted boy he was before he witnessed the death of his older brother Sam Ichijouji.

Wormmon was pleased to have his partner back to his real self and the DigiDestineds all returned home, pleased that the battle against the Digimon Emperor was over.

Jun decided that they should head off to New York to take a break before the DigiDestineds went back to the Digital World so they could fix the destroyed areas that had suffered during the Digimon Emperor's reign.

While they were in New York, the sisters would be checking out their apartment they would be buying and Bobby was going to be meeting them there since he was helping out another group of hunters that were dealing with some vampires in the city.

Daisy still hadn't told her friends that she was moving away and simply told them that she was going with Jun to check out the university there.

DemiVeemon scolded her for not telling them the truth, but he understood why she was having a difficult time telling everyone that she would be gone by next summer.

(In New York…)

Exiting the airport, Jun and Daisy caught a cab and rode it towards the apartment they were meeting Bobby at.

Worrying over her sister and how her cat ears and tail seemed to be becoming more visible to people, Jun had given her a beanie and sweater to wear, hoping they would cover her.

"You know, this city doesn't seem all that different from Odaiba. It's just filled with more types of ethnicities here." Daisy commented.

She was staring at the people who were walking along the streets, seeing that there were mostly caucasian and African American people, but there were also a few Asian, Native Americans and other ethnicities that she was unaware of.

"There are also a bunch of different restaurants here. You girls should check them out while you're here." The driver, a kind Indian man, informed.

DemiVeemon, who was pretending to be a plush toy, perked up at the mention of food.

"We'll keep that in mind." Jun said.

Turning to look at her sister, Jun took in the way she looked and frowned when she saw that her ability to see Daisy's true form had gotten stronger and she was able to see the wings perfectly.

They curled up behind Daisy, staying folded as the girl stared around in interest while her tail was lashing about which made Jun frown.

She was going to have such a difficult time trying to hide her sister, but, hopefully with the tome they had found, they would be able to learn more about the Holy Beasts and Daisy could learn how to control her powers.

Soon enough, the cab pulled up in front of the apartment building and the sisters climbed out and went to grab their bags from the trunk.

Sensing eyes on her, Daisy turned and found a boy who looked to be a few years older than her staring at her with a confused expression and he seemed to be rubbing his eyes.

That made her worry that maybe he had seen a flash of her true form and she tugged at her hat self-consiously, trying to make sure she was hidden properly even though she felt like she was going to die in the heat.

Soon enough, another boy, one who was a bit older than Jun, walked out of the building and clapped the boy on the shoulder making him look up at him.

"Heya, Sammy. What're you looking at?" The sandy haired boy with green eyes asked.

Frowning, the boy with shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes looked up at the smirking teenager.

"Stop calling me Sammy." He complained.

Smirking, the green eyed teen looked over to where his brother was staring and his eyes landed on a pink haired girl who appeared to be 12 years old and was hugging a strange blue stuffed animal to her chest.

Feeling eyes on her, the girl looked over in their direction and gave a shy smile at them.

"She's cute. A little young for you, but I'm sure she'll be a bombshell when she gets older." The sandy haired teen teased.

Hearing that made the brunette blush at the implication.

He hadn't been staring at the girl because he was checking her out, he was doing it because he hadn't seen anyone with dark pink hair before and he was fascinated by it.

"Dean, shut up!" The brunette pouted.

"Daisy, come on, let's get moving." Jun called.

She had just finished paying the cabbie and he drove away from the apartment, leaving the two half-Japanese girls on the sidewalk.

At the sight of the tall and curvy pink haired teenager, Dean smirked and felt like he would be able to have some fun while in New York.

Grabbing her bags, Daisy carried them as she walked beside her sister as they made their way into the apartment, only to be stopped by the sandy haired teen.

"Hi, I'm Dean." He greeted with a flirty smile.

Jun rolled her eyes at him and started walking again, making sure to bump her shoulder against his so he would know that she wasn't interested.

"Beat it, loser. I've got better things to do with my time than waste it on you." Jun said.

DemiVeemon shivered a bit at the cold rejection Jun had just delivered to the boy.

Jun had her moments where she could fawn over men, but she could be as cold as ice when she was bothered by boys she deemed uninteresting to her or not good enough for her sister.

Dean frowned at Jun as she walked away from him while Sam was biting his bottom lip, trying not to laugh at how easily his brother had been rejected.

"Man, what a…" Dean trailed off.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eyes, Dean glanced down and found himself staring into a pair of large chocolate brown eyes that seemed with shimmer with bronze, gold and amber flecks in the sunlight.

"Sorry about my sister. She didn't mean to be rude, but we're here to meet up with a family friend and she didn't want to keep him waiting." Daisy apologized.

She then gave a smile and it was the cutest, sweetest thing Dean had ever seen.

It had Sam blushing over how sweet and innocent the girl appeared to be as she stared up at the two boys who were stunned by her, captivated by the large brown eyes that stared up at them.

"Uh, don't worry about it, kid." Dean stuttered.

DemiVeemon tried not to burst out laughing at how easily Daisy managed to charm the two boys and wondered what Jun would think about this.

"What are you two idjits doin'?" Someone demanded.

Jumping, Dean and Sam turned to find a man with a beard wearing a trucker hat staring at them with a stern expression.

Beside him was a man with dark hair and hazel eyes while Jun stood on the other side of the older man.

"Bobby!" Daisy exclaimed happily.

Dean and Sam stared at the girl in surprise as she raced over and gave the grumpy man a hug and kissed his harry cheek.

The older man gaze the girl a small fond smile and patted her head and she purred in happiness.

"Easy there, kitten. Now what were you talking to those two about?" Bobby Singer asked.

"I was just apologizing for Jun being rude to them." Daisy said.

Jun scoffed in amusement at that and looked over the two boys with a bored expression which made them stiffen in surprise at the cold look in her eyes that she regarded them with.

Daisy was unaware of the fact that one of the boys was a flirt and Jun knew she would have to teach her sister how to avoid those types of guys since they were more trouble than they were worth.

"Believe me, you didn't have to. John, these two are Joseph's girls." Bobby told the man beside him.

"I can see a resmblance." John commented as he looked the girls over, noticing that they had the same brown eyes and nose shapes as their father.

As for their pink hair, he knew that was something they inherited from their mother who came from a family of people who were born with rosie toned hair which confused the man.

"So, you're a hunter, too?" Jun questioned as Dean and Sam walked over.

"Yeah. John Winchester. These are my boys Dean and Sam." The dark haired man gestured to his sons.

"Jun Motomiya. And this is Daisy." The magenta haired teen pulled her sister into her side.

"Hello!" Daisy chirped making John's lips twitch into a small smile.

"What are you two doing here?" John asked them.

"Jun is graduating this year and is planning to move to New York and work at a shop here that an old hunting buddy of mine owns. Daisy's gonna be moving in with her, too. I'm showing them the apartment they're going to be living in." Bobby informed.

"Really? How old are you two?" John questioned.

"I'm gonna be 12 next summer and Jun is 18." Daisy said.

Sam's eyes grew wide as he realized that a girl who was six years younger than him would be moving away from her parents and staying with her sister in a city as dangerous as New York.

"What're you going to do about school?" Sam asked making Dean look at him.

He always thought it was odd that his younger brother seemed to care about school with the life they lived.

"I'm gonna get home schooled. Jun is going to take online university classes." Daisy stated.

John nodded at that looking impressed while Sam was very interested in what he learned.

"I hate to cut this short, but we came here to look at our apartment. And I'm exhausted from the plane trip." Jun said.

"Right. I'll show the girls the apartment. You three go on and find a motel to check into. If you need any help with that vampire, call me." Bobby told John.

"We will. Let's go, boys." John ordered.

"Yes, sir." The boys nodded.

Daisy frowned at that, displeased with the way father and sons were behaving around each other.

It seemed like John treated his sons more like soldiers than anything else.

Dean was eagerly to follow his father obediently, but Sam trailed behind them slowly and gave the Motomiya sisters one last look before he walked off to the black Impala parked nearby.

"That man is mean. I didn't like him." DemiVeemon spoke up.

"Me either." Daisy said.

Bobby then led the girls inside and they looked over the apartment that had two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and bathroom with a shower.

Jun liked it and the fact that it was furnished, but she decided that she would be giving the rooms a new paint job since she didn't like the colors since they made it obvious that it was an apartment that belonged to a male hunter.

Searching through the apartment, Daisy chose her room and frowned at the beige colored walls, deciding that they would be painted a nice blue color later on.

After a few hours, Daisy became bored and decided to go out for a walk while Jun continued making final arrangements for the apartment and the shop she would be working at.

DemiVeemon was left at home and she was sleeping soundly, making it difficult for Daisy to wake him up.

Wandering around the streets of New York, the young Holy Beast took in the sights of the people all around her and the various shops and restaurants that littered the streets.

"I'm hungry. Is there some place we can get something to eat?" DemiVeemon whined.

"Yeah, I'm just not sure which place to try." Daisy said.

Humming in thought, the Holy Beast made her way over to what appeared to be a coffee shop and walked inside, breathing in the scent of caffeine and pasteries being made.

The people in the shop, who all seemed to be in a bad mood, felt a calming aura settle around them the second the girl stepped inside, her Grace unknowingly reaching out and touching the souls of the men and women.

Glancing at the menu board hung over the counter, Daisy ordered a hot chocolate and a box of donuts that she could share with DemiVeemon.

Sitting at a table by the window, Daisy opened the box and began eating and DemiVeemon munched on the treats as well.

Unknown to Daisy, she was being watched by a certain golden eyed man with an obsession for sweets.

Sitting at a table nearby, Mr. Rickster watched over Daisy as he kept his face consealed by a newspaper, frowning in displeasure when he read over some of the horrible things that was going on in the world.

He hated the fact that terrible things were happening in the world so frequently and he worried over what it meant, especially for the Holy Beast he had been watching over.

Mr. Rickster knew that Daisy was born for a reason and that becoming a DigiDestined was a way to prepare her for the true dangers that lay ahead.

Finished with their food, Daisy and DemiVeemon left the coffee shop while Mr. Rickster followed behind them at a safe distance, making sure they didn't notice him.

As they walked, Daisy's ears twitched as she heard yelling and followed the sound to an alley.

She found Dean leaning against the side of a building, injured, while John was being held down by what appeared to be a vampire.

A second vampre, this one female, was strangling Sam who was trying to escape her hold.

Spotting a long bladed knife on the ground, Daisy was quick to grab it, get behind the vampire and decapitated her much to everyone's shock.

"Amanda!" The male vampre yelled.

Sam greedily sucked the air back into his lung as he stared up at Daisy who turned her attention onto the last vampre who tossed John into Dean.

"You little bitch. I'll make you pay for that." He growled.

"If you really cared about her, then maybe you should have focussed on getting away from the hunters that were chasing you down than trying to fight them." Daisy retorted.

Roaring, the vampire charged at Daisy, but the girl ducked out of the way, her hood falling off her head as she continued to dodge the enraged blood sucker.

John pulled a syringe out of his pocket and stood on the side with Dean as they watched the girl evade the vampire's attacks.

"How is she doing this? She's a damn kid." Dean said.

"She comes from a family of hunters. She had better training." John stated.

Sam backed away from the fight and he saw a flicker of pink light cover the girl's body as she kicked the vampire into a wall.

John acted quickly and plunged the syringe into the vampire's neck, injecting the dark red liquid into him.

"Dead man's blood. You're not going anywhere." John said.

Groaning in pain, the vampire grew weaker as John walked over to Daisy, taking the knife back from her before he made his way over to kill the monster he and his sons had been hunting.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked as he pulled his brother onto his feet.

"Yeah, I'm good. Wasn't expecting there to be two of them, though." Sam said.

"Must've been his mate. I don't know why vampires have them. It's not like they can have kids." Daisy shrugged.

Everyone then turned their attention onto Daisy who was frowning down at her sweater which had been shredded by the vampire during their fight.

DemiVeemon saw that the three Winchesters' eyes had grown wide in shock and he looked up at Daisy, seeing her ears and tail were on display while her wings were displaying shadows on the wall behind her.

"Oh, crap." Demiveemon said.

Dean was shocked by what he was seeing.

The girl who came from a family of hunters was some sort of supernatural creature.

Reaching for his gun, Dean made to point it at the girl, but John grabbed his wrist and gave him a hardened glare much to his confusion.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Daisy asked as she blinked large innocent eyes at them.

"W-What are you?" Sam asked.

Eyes growing wide, Daisy realized that they could see her tail and ears.

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm not a demon." Daisy told them.

"I know." John said.

"Dad?" Sam looked at him with a questioning expression.

"You're the complete opposite of a demon. I honestly never thought I'd see something like you considering how rare you are." John informed.

"Dad, what are you talking about? What the hell is she?" Dean demanded.

"She's a Holy Beast. Killing her would be the biggest mistake anyone could make." John stated.

Mr. Rickster, who was hiding in the shadows, nodded in agreement with what the elder Winchester was saying.

God had been so enraged by the humans who had dared harm a Holy Beast that he made sure that they would be cursed with a lifetime of misery for killing his beloved creations.

"Yo-You know what I am?" Daisy asked as her tail swished behind her.

"My wife had a book that mentioned them. It burned in a fire, though, so any knowledge on them was lost. The only thing I remember about your kind is that you protect humans and kill any and all form of evil you come across." John explained.

Dean and Sam were shocked to hear their father talking about their mother since he refused to do so after her murder at the hands of the Yellow Eyed demon.

"Wait, Mom had a book on supernatural creatures?" Sam asked in shock.

"No, she had a book on angels." John corrected.

"So, what are you saying, Dad? That this kid is an angel? They're not real." Dean protested.

Looking between the family, Daisy was unsure of what to do.

She would rather be back with her sister and Bobby right now instead of watching this.

Bending down, Daisy scooped DeiVeemon in her arms and met the awed gaze of Sam who was staring at her like she was the answer to hs prayers which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Um, can I go home now?" Daisy asked.

All threepairs of eyes snapped over at the girl who flinched at the attention she was given.

"Sam, take her home. Dean and I will clean up this mess." John ordered.

"On it!" Sam said eagerly.

Trying to fix her shredded sweater around her, Daisy worked on hiding her ears from sight as Sam placed a hand on her lower back, leading her back to the apartment building her sister and Bobby were at.

"Dad, are you sure Sam is safe with her?" Dean asked.

"Believe me, Dean, he's safest with her. That girl is something pure and good. You can believe me about that. I wouldn't leave them alone if that wasn't the case." John explained.

"What exactly is a Holy Beast?" Dean questioned.

Sighing at the question, John knew he would have to sit his sons down and explain to them that there weren't just evil creatures that existed in the world.

Meanwhile, Sam was walking Daisy back home and he kept staring at her every ten seconds.

Feeling the boys eyes on her, Daisy felt like curling up and hiding since she wasn't sure if it was a possitive reaction from him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked.

Blinking his hazel eyes, Sam smiled bashfully at the girl.

"Uh, sorry, it's just… I grew up being told about all these horrible and evil monsters that exist, but never heard anything about something that was good. I always had faith in…God. I pray every night and I believe in him, but…I never saw any proof that he was real. Until you. You're proof that he is real and that he still cares about us if he created something that meant to protect us even though we're pretty awful." Sam explained.

"Oh, um, wow. I-I don't know what to say about that." Daisy saidfeeling overwhelmed.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." Sam said sensing her discomfort.

"Better than having a gun shoved in my face." Daisy muttered.

"So, how long have you known? You know, about what you are?" Sam asked.

"Pretty recently. My sister and Bobby have been trying to figure out what I was for a while, but we didn't figure it out until I found an old tome packed away with my weapons. It was weird. Almost like someone planted it there." Daisy said.

"Yeah, that does sound weird." Sam frowned.

"Honestly, I was just so happy to finally learn what I am. I spent years wondering what I was and was scared that I was some sort of monster. It was a relief to find out that I'm something that's meant to do good." Daisy smiled.

Sam smiled at that as well, knowing what it was like to want to feel like he could do some good with his life.

Growing up, he never had a chance to make any friends and enjoy his life, but maybe he now had that chance with Daisy who could relate to him better than anyone.

(A few days later…)

Jun had been horrified to learn that the Winchesters now knew about her sister being a Holy Beast, but they swore that they would keep what she was a secret.

Daisy was able to tellt hat they were being honest, but it didn't stop Jun was giving the three males a stern talking to and threatened them.

Needless to say, the Winchesters learned that, even though Daisy was the one who wasn't human, Jun was the true person they should all fear, especially since she would willingly set the world on fire to protect her baby sister.

Giving Daisy his phone number and contact information, Sam bid her farewell as his family took off in search of a new hunt and the boy was pleased that he made a new friend he could talk to without worrying over being criticized

Returning home, Daisy was pleased to see her parents and friends again who were all eager to hear about her trip to New York.

Sitting down with her friends in her mother's café, Daisy enjoyed her time with all of them and reminded herself to enjoy it since by summer time, she wouldn't see them again.

She was going to miss them all, even if they sometimes got on her nerves (mostly Yolei) and she hoped that maybe she would get to see them again when she had better control over her powers and would be able to hide her true form better.

The end.


End file.
